Strawberries and Chocolate
by onceuponatimeismylife
Summary: ONE-SHOT. It's Snow and David's wedding night, and Snow is having a hard time forgetting about Regina's threat during their ball, but she then finds something else to distract her and her Prince Charming. (FTL) Snowing Tacos. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: This suddenly popped into my head after my mom telling me today what strawberries and other specific fruits could do, so I looked it up and got some ideas... I hope you like! I'm sorry it's a one-shot. Reviews are always greatly appreciated!**

* * *

The ball had been going on for more than an hour and still, Snow hadn't been out there yet. She was still sitting there, thinking about what Regina had said earlier. Her own step-mother threatening the entire kingdom's life. All she ever did was accidentally spill that Regina and the stable boy loved each other, but she was so young then. She didn't know the difference. And now her whole kingdom is going to pay.

"Snow?" She heard a familiar voice call into the lonely side-room. Snow looked up and saw her Charming walk over to her, holding out his hand. She reached for it and David pulled her up slowly into his arms.

"Charming," Snow started.

"My dear Snow," He said into her hair. "Why aren't you out at the ball? It _is_ for us. You know that, right?"

Snow chuckled as she leaned back and looked into his eyes. "Yes Charming, but it's just..."

David knew. He nodded slowly, understanding. "Regina's threat."

Snow nodded, leaning back into his embrace. "It's all my fault, and everyone's going to pay for what I did."

"No it isn't your fault. Regina's just evil. Besides," David picked her head up and looked into her eyes. Snow's emerald eyes were shining with small tears. "We're now _officially_ married. Official husband and wife. We have each other. If Regina hurts this kingdom, she'll have to go through me first."

Snow smiled at his courage and leaned in and kissed him. Before she drew apart from him, David held her face and kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist. Snow linked her arms around his neck, kissing him back with equal fervor. She sucked lightly on his lower lip, causing a low moan to come up.

"Snow," David murmured against her lips. She smiled as she stepped back from him and turned around, sashaying out of the small room and out back into the large ballroom with her other guests. David could do nothing but watch and stare. She did _not_ just do that to him.

* * *

"Charming," Snow whispered to David as they were ending their slow dance. The ball was about to end in just a few minutes.

"Yes, my darling Snow?" He smiled that charming smile as he continued looking into her eyes.

"I'm hungry. Where did the cooks put all the food?"

David laughed as they broke apart at the end of the dance. "Right this way, m'lady."

He and Snow weaved through the crowd of people and friends mingling and talking, and finally reached the table with all sorts of fruits, crackers, and other types of snacky foods. In the middle was a big chocolate fountain.

"Wow," David whispered to himself.

He watched as Snow lightly picked up a strawberry and put it under the chocolate fountain, twirling it in between her fingers. Then she looked up at David and stared into his eyes as she took a small but graceful bite. She did not take her eyes off his a single second.

Was she trying to be seducing?

Because it was working. Gods, help him.

"Snow," David started.

"Yes, Charming?" She asked in a light voice, running the fruit underneath the chocolate again, but then raising it up to his mouth. He smiled as he took a bite out of the chocolate-covered strawberry, which was still being held by Snow. She found the trashcan and threw the stem away, then went straight back to David.

He stepped closer towards her and leaned into her ear, whispering lightly, "My dear Snow." Snow felt him place a small kiss right behind her ear as he ran his hands down her arms slowly.

"Mm," Snow moaned. "What did I say about doing that in public?"

David led a trail of a few more kisses down her neck, and then murmured into her collarbone. "What if I just can't help myself?"

Snow smiled at his comment. "Charming, you know how I hate unfinished business, but I don't really want our guests watching me getting turned on at my own ball."

David groaned as he pulled away from her throat. "Fine, but you know, it _is_ our wedding night. We can finish this when the ball is over..."

Snow smiled seductively at him. She knew how to play this game. She tiptoed up to David's ear and whispered, "Who said anything about waiting until this is over?"

All of a sudden, David grabbed Snow's waist with both hands and pulled her to meet his lips into a passionate embrace. It soon turned into a heated need as the two snuck out and into the hallways, rarely pulling apart to see where they were going.

When they rounded one corner, he stopped and pushed Snow against the wall, kissing her nearly breathless as her breathing started becoming uneven. She reached down on him until she found what she intended to find and stroked the bulging of his pants. He gave a deep, throaty moan as she tried to press herself against him. He met her halfway.

_And this is why I hate corsets_, David thought as he tried to plan a way in his mind that would be quicker to get Snow out of that dress than possible. He needed her, and he needed her _now_.

He began untying Snow's corset as they practically ran with their lips locked to their bedchamber, but his fingers were feeling loose.

Finally, when they got into their bedchamber, David only took half a second to shut the door and lock it behind them until he attacked Snow's lips again, lifting her onto the bed. She smiled against his lips as he got on top and straddled her, lifting her up and continued untying her corset.

"You," David said, almost out of breath. "Are going to be the death of me."

It took him about a minute just to get half of the thing untied before Snow leaned back down and pulled him down with him, pulling on his lips with hers. Seeing the desire in her eyes and the pleasure of Snow's hands down there on his pants, in one swift motion, David reaches under her dress and pushes two fingers inside her.

"Charming!" Snow gasped, not seeing that coming. Her hands come up to wrap around his neck, kissing him again and again, pushing her tongue inside his mouth, gaining moans from David to match hers.

"Snow," David takes his fingers out, but kisses her passionately but quickly, making room for talk. "I _need_ to get you out of that dress. _Now_."

"Mm, Charming," Snow smiled. "Impatient, are we?"

He ignored her question as he lifted her up and finished untying the strings of her corset until it was loose around her. He slid it right off, and he threw it somewhere off the bed. David then went straight for her breast, caressing both with his hands, and then went in with his mouth.

"Charming," Snow moaned, weaving her fingers through his hair. "It's unfair."

He knew exactly what she was talking about. David got off the bed and took all his clothes off (much easier than Snow's clothes), and then got right back on, straddling her.

"Is this better?" He caressed her sides and stomach lovingly.

"Mm," Snow hummed. "Much better."

All of a sudden, she flipped him underneath her and snuck her way down to David's thighs. He closed his eyes, knowing what was coming-

The second Snow's mouth took most of him in, he gave an involuntary moan, digging his nails into the mattress.

"Snow," He barely got out.

The moan coming from her vibrated onto David, causing him to almost think of this as perfect. _Please, this is perfect_.

He grabbed her back up to him and let her lay on top of him, kissing each other leisurely until he flipped her back over, straddling her. Before letting her say anything, David snuck his hand back down her and circled his thumb against her.

"Charming," Snow arched into him, feeling herself build up. David went to her lips and pulled on her lower lip, but then started making a path of kisses down her jaw and her neck, and finally landing on her left breast. With his free hand, he went to her right breast and caressed it.

"Charming...!" Her breath was very shallow and she was running out of voice, but before she could climax, David paused to thrust sharply into her, then resumed his caressing and rubbing and circling, thrusting into her fully every time.

"Snow...!" Finally, Snow and David let go at the same time, reaching their climax together. After a few minutes of staying like that, letting the sweat cling to them, David pulled the covers over them both and pulled Snow into his arms, turning them onto their sides to face each other.

"I love you, Snow White, my wife," David said, looking into her eyes lovingly.

Snow smiled, "I love you, Prince Charming, my husband."

David grinned at his nickname. Even to this day, the day they are officially married, she still uses the name. But when it's in the same sentence as "my husband", it makes it all the more special.

"Goodnight, my precious Snow." He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Snow smiled as she closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Charming."

And they fell asleep in each other's arms, just like that. They fit perfectly, just like strawberries and chocolate.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if you find SO many mistakes or things that don't make sense in here, but hey, it's 3am, I'm tired, and I wanted to finish this before church tomorrow (today... it's past 12am, right...?). This is also what I meant when I said I cannot write M rated fanfiction that easily as others can. And I'm feeling generous, so I'm going to give out a special shoutout to one of my favorite fanfiction authors (one of... don't worry, I have MANY number 1 favorites...) Misscam! I want to recommend her stories to all the Snowing shippers who prefer M rated more than T rated, because she writes EXCELLENT M rated fanfictions!**

I do not mind getting spammed with reviews or messages, so don't hesitate to contact me through any of those!


End file.
